Ciega Convicción
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Y todo se redujo a eso, a un primer encuentro y una promesa llena de ciega convicción. Solo el tiempo le reiteraría que no se había equivocado.


_**Disclaimer: **_Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

_**Summary:**_ Y todo se redujo a eso, a un primer encuentro y una promesa llena de ciega convicción. Solo el tiempo le reiteraría que no se había equivocado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciega convicción<strong>_

_**o0o**_

El silencio por fin se ha hecho presente en la mansión después incontables horas de algarabía. Mientras, la Yuki Onna se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos al tiempo en que limpiaba la cocina después de tal celebración.

Tomó la última de las botellas vacías de sake que se encontraban tiradas en el piso mientras negaba con la cabeza un tanto divertida, pensando en sus compañeros que en esos momentos debían estar descansando finalmente en una de las tantas habitaciones.

− La resaca de todos será descomunal —murmuró pasa sí.

− Ya están acostumbrados, nada que unas cuantas horas de sueño no puedan arreglar.

Dando un respingo volteó rápidamente hacia la entrada de la cocina para toparse con una figura que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, y no estaba sola.

− Me ha asustado −la mano sobre su pecho lo constataba−. ¿Usted, o la señora Wakana, necesitan algo?

− No. He salido de la habitación un rato para dejarla descansar; y también para buscarte, Yuki Onna.

La joven desvió la mirada mientras aún tenía la botella vacía en sus manos— No tenía por qué haberlo hecho. Pude haber esperado hasta que amaneciera.

Alejándose de la puerta, Rihan caminó lentamente hacia la ayakashi— Tal vez tú sí, pero me temo que nosotros dos no —comenta divertido—. Vamos, acércate.

Dando un suspiro, dejó en la mesada de al lado la botella y siguió sus órdenes. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Rihan se dio cuenta de la curiosidad e indecisión en sus ojos, por lo que no conforme con su cercanía, le entrega en brazos el pequeño bulto durmiente cuidadosamente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

− Pe-Pero amo, yo no… —sin embargo, momentos después su voz es silenciada por un potente llanto.

− Me temo que lo has despertado −comentó despreocupado, mientras tomaba una de las pocas botellas intactas de sake y se servía un trago, para después tomar asiento a un lado de la más que angustiada joven.

− ¡Yo no lo desperté!−el llanto parecía hacerse más fuerte–. Por favor tómelo usted, no sé qué debo hacer –hizo amague de pasarle a la criatura, más el hombre la ignoró con diversión.

− Ya te lo dije, Yuki Onna –toma otro trago−, tú lo despertaste; así que es tú responsabilidad ahora.

Con resignación, y como parecía que el niño que tenía en brazos quería quedarse afónico, comienza un vaivén un poco torpe con sus brazos. El llanto era tan fuerte que estaba a punto de hacer que ella también lo hiciera.

Así pasaron los minutos, en los que el llanto no parecía aminorar. Ahora no sólo era el vaivén de sus brazos, sino que también una pequeña caminata por la cocina— Shh, no llore por favor —cerró los ojos suavemente, tratando de calmarse y transmitirle serenidad—. Tranquilo… Shh… —sus palabras parecían surtir efecto. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo el pequeño cuerpo dejaba de removerse y de llorar, por lo que siguió susurrándole tiernamente.

Cuando por fin se fue el llanto ella abrió los ojos, y con lo primero que se topó fue con otros color marrón, aún brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas, que la miraban con curiosidad; haciendo juego con la pequeña mota de pelo que adornaba su cabeza.

− Se parece mucho a la señora Wakana –exclamó asombrada hacia él de cabellos negros.

− La sangre de su madre es la que predomina en él −todo ese tiempo la había observado atentamente con una imperceptible sonrisa−. ¿Por qué no entraste a conocerlo cuando lo hizo el viejo? Sabías que podías hacerlo. Incluso mandé a Kubinashi a buscarte cuando no te vi entrar.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para responder– Estaba ayudando a Kejoro aquí en la cocina.

Ambos sabían que eso era mentira, al igual que la razón por la que ella había sido la última en conocer al nuevo futuro amo del Clan. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber.

− Tu madre también fue la mía –aún con esa sonrisa despreocupada, ella pudo distinguir un toque de añoranza y solemnidad−, y uno de mis mayores deseos siempre fue que ella lo conociese junto a mi padre… al igual que mi hermana menor.

Totalmente sonrojada y escandalizada dirigió su caleidoscópica mirada dorada hacia el Segundo− ¡No diga eso, por favor!

− Oi, Tsurara, ¿no me digas que te avergüenzas de mí?−ahora él era quien fingía escandalizarse, tomándole el pelo−. Uno siempre debe sentirse orgulloso de la familia que los Dioses le brindaron −al ver que casi estaba a punto del desmayo, rompió en carcajadas−. Vamos, no debería de extrañarte después de todos estos años.

−… agradezco sus palabras, amo Rihan. Pero usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto –le regaló una sonrisa un tanto triste–. Yo sólo soy su subordinada.

− Eres tan testaruda como tu madre —suspiró con resignación, para después sonreír pícaramente−. Pero aún tengo mucho tiempo para que cambies de opinión.

Ella sólo frunció el ceño ante sus palabras— Le aseguro que eso no pasará —de repente, un tirón en su cabello la hizo voltear. Fijó su mirada en el pequeño para observar cómo es que el bebé en sus brazos jugaba con una de las largas mechas de cabello azulado que caían sobre su pecho tratándosela de llevar a la boca.

Aún con dudas tomó su pequeño puño para liberar su cabello, preparándose de nuevo para una nueva ronda de llanto, gracias a la temperatura de su mano. Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo tomaba su dedo índice entre los suyos sin querer soltarlo.

− ¡Mire amo! Parece que mi temperatura no le molesta −el Nura se acercó un poco más para poder obsérvalos.

− Tienes razón −con una de sus manos, acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hijo. Para Tsurara, resultaba realmente conmovedora la forma en que su líder observaba al pequeño, con un sentimiento que para ella era imposible de calificar.

− Su nombre es Rikuo −la voz de Rihan la sacó de sus pensamientos−. Rikuo Nura −ahora la observaba a ella.

− Rikuo… −repitió en un susurro, para después sonreír cálidamente.

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio, el Nura volvió a hablar− ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace poco? −el semblante risueño de la chica pareció desaparecer un momento, por lo que le dio a entender que era así.

− Sí. En la que usted me dijo que no intercambiaría sakazuki conmigo −su voz era tranquila, pero su mirada transmitía la decepción que hasta hoy la noticia le causó.

− Aún para ser ayakashi, eres demasiado joven Tsurara −le explicó tal como un padre paciente lo haría su hijo adolescente−. Nunca me perdonaría si te ocurriese algo, y menos si está en mis manos el poder evitarlo. El estar en mi Hyakki Yakou implica un peligro que no deseo para ti…

− Lo sé, amo Rihan −lo interrumpió brevemente.

−… al menos de momento —eso último hizo que Tsurara lo mirara con sorpresa, por lo que se explica–. Mi hijo tiene un largo camino por recorrer, y el ser parte de esta familia conlleva un enorme peso. Espero que él pueda decidir a su tiempo si estará dispuesto a llevarlo sobre sus hombros tal como su abuelo y yo −tomó uno de sus hombros suavemente–. Si es así, Rikuo necesitará el apoyo de todos nosotros. Es por eso, que te pido que no seas leal a mí, sino a él. Sin importar la decisión que tome.

_Sin importar lo que en un futuro suceda…_

− No es necesario que me lo pida. Incluso si jamás intercambio sakazuki con usted o con el pequeño amo, ambos tendrán siempre mi apoyo y lealtad −sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras de forma suave atraía un poco más al bebé nuevamente dormido hacia su pecho—. Tenga por seguro que lo protegeré de cualquier peligro. Todos lo haremos.

La convicción con la que respondió lo sorprendió, pero también era lo que hacía que de inmediato creyera en su promesa de forma ciega−… Estoy seguro que así será.

… _permanezcan juntos._

* * *

><p><strong>NBSuki: <strong>Si no le dejan un hermoso y largo review los mataré :D. Este fic le quedó hermoso, ¿a que si? Fue un honor darle los últimos toques en la redacción.

* * *

><p><em>Aplausos a la gran Suki por haber beteado en tiempo record el capítulo, tan linda ella como siempre :') Gracias por ayudarme con las ideas para el titulo amiga, ahí me dices que te pareció este que de la nada me llegó justo cuando ponía mi trasero en el colchón de mi cama para irme a dormir 7.7…tan atrofiado mi cerebro como siempre jajajaja xDDD<em>

_Bueno, he aquí un one-shot cortito aparte de mi autonombrada "saga RikuTsu", aunque no tanto. Rihan, Rihan, ¿Qué puedo decir aparte de que es genial? Sabemos cómo fue su relación con Setsura, ¿pero con Tsurara? Es gracioso, porque NuraMago es una historia generacional (tal como una vez me dijo Citsimsan) y si nos ponemos a analizar, Tsurara vendría siendo hermana de Rihan y quiero creer que el para ella fue igual, incluso me atrevería a pensar que también fuera una figura paterna en su vida. Así que, ¿Cómo nos dejaría eso en un futuro RikuTsu, más específicamente si lo relacionáramos con "De Preparativos y Conspiraciones"? Pues que Rikuo estaría a punto de casarse no solo con su guardiana y amiga, sino también de cierta forma con su tía-hermana. No de sangre, pero sí de crianza y clan xDDD (gracias al karma que no son absolutamente nada :'D) Si, tiendo a divagar a estas altas horas de la noche, disculpen :) Y también se vio a lo que a mi parecer, podría haber sido el momento en que Tsurara conoció a Rikuo. Ya sabemos que ella siempre ha sido muy fiel al lugar que tiene dentro del Clan como subordinada, y que llegue el Segundo y le diga "hermana" no hace más que recordarle a ella el hecho una y otra vez (ya conocemos lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser la muchachita xD). Claro que es Rihan y a él poco le importa xP _

_Muchas gracias a Suki (gracias, gracias y gracias :D), Lonely Athena (Mención súper especial por tu des estresada extremaaaaaa *w*….xD), Citsimsan, Taeyeon-Oikawa, Tsurara12012, ivanchoFAA y a todos los que leyeron o comentaron (o ambos) el fic pasado._

_La siguiente entrega RikuTsu se tardara un poco más en salir por la escuela, pero prometo que de dos meses o menos no pasa xDDD. (Diabéticos, quedan advertidos *w*)_

_¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto! (espero)_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n_


End file.
